


Betting With Arthur

by allthingsmagical



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bets & Wagers, Friendship, M/M, Past Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Pendragon a risk taker who has always made bets with his old school friend Cenred is determined to win the latest one but what does he do when the latest bet includes his husband Merlin who steers clear of risks and always plays it safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betting With Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> A story to start off the new year :)

Cenred and Arthur were sitting on the settee watching football cheering at who scored when Merlin walked in the room and turned the telly down slightly. "It is only football." he said explaining himself when he saw the looks on Arthur and Cenred's face. "I had to turn it down you know how Mr Johnson sometimes gets next door with the noise the kids make I don't want him to come knocking in case he starts anything."

Arthur smiled. "You are right love, we will keep it down."

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur. "Well kids are asleep I am going for a shower, lock up when Cenred goes I will be down after just to make sure everywhere is safe and locked up tight."

When Merlin was out of hearing distance Cenred turned to Arthur. "Mate why did you marry him?"

"Because I love him."

"But he is very, well, you know. Always plays things safe, double, sometimes triple checks everything and you, you do nothing but take risks you are always betting with me I don't think Merlin even know what the word 'gamble' means."

"That is why I love him so much; he is so different from me, he keeps me at bay mind you I am not as bad as I used to be, I have nine year old twins with Merlin I have calmed down a little."

"How are Beth and Lewis?"

"They are great, love school, not like me at all. They are just like Merlin with school." Arthur laughed. "Now stop going on about my Merlin he is my husband who I love with every fibre of my being and I wouldn't change him for anything."

"I know all that mate I just still can't get over how different you both are and yet you have both been married for over ten years and act like you are still loved up on honeymoon."

"That we are. Right then, what is our next bet?"

Cenred laughed. "Right then. This one is racing in cars, from the old scrap yard that shut down last year after all that trouble to the football pitch we used to kick ball about on."

"Oh that is easy at least give me a challenge Cenred."

"I haven't finished. Race starts inside the scrap yard where you have to try and drive your way out."

"But that place is a mess inside you have some old rusty cars that are piled up that fall if even a gust of wind appears."

"I know. So? You game?"

"Of course what happens to the loser?"

"That is up to the winner Arthur mate. Oh and before I forget we won't be racing I get to pick who drives your car and you get to pick who drives my car."

"Okay." Arthur nodded. "Who will be driving your car is Percival's boyfriend Gwaine."

"What? He is a dangerous driver I won't even let him touch my car let alone drive it!"

Arthur laughed. "Not my fault, this was all your idea."

"Alright then, you asked for this. The person driving your car is no one other than your husband Merlin."

Arthur paled making Cenred laugh.

"That isn't fair, you know how Merlin drives we have both been in the car with him when he has drove he doesn't go over twenty miles per hour!"

"I know and Gwaine doesn't even know there is a twenty miles per hour, this is perfect."

Arthur scowled. "Not so much if he does damage to your car which knowing Gwaine, he will do."

"I don't care, this won't be happening anyway. Your husband the ever so much safety man won't agree, he will probably faint as soon as he hears scrap yard." Cenred laughed, stopping abruptly when he felt Arthur fist his top.

"Talk about my Merlin like that again within my hearing distance or his I will make sure you won't be able to drive again."

"Alright alright." Cenred said, struggling to break free. "Talk about protectiveness!" Cenred stood up once he was free. "Race at noon tomorrow meet you outside the scrap yard, mind you I very much doubt you will be there as Merlin will not do this."

Arthur stood up and shown Cenred to the door and very happily slammed the door in his friends laughing face. He locked all up double checking the bolts and chains making sure the windows were all locked and the back door was as secure as the front door before climbing the stairs.

He poked his head in his son and daughters room and smiled when he saw them sleeping and made his way to his and Merlin's room, shutting the door behind him he saw the light on in the adjourning bathroom. "Merlin?"

"Just getting out the shower."

Arthur smiled and walked in the bathroom to see Merlin stepping from the shower, he picked up a towel and walked over to his husband. "Come, let me dry you." he said as he wrapped the big towel around the brunet, holding him close.

Merlin pulled back as much as he could. "What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Alright. What have you done?"

"I kind of made another bet with Cenred."

Merlin stepped away and started to dry himself. "Not again Arthur you know how much I hate these bets and I am guessing this one is a dangerous and stupid one as the last bet was your idea."

"Well we do take it in turns, it is only fair."

"No Arthur. It isn't fair it is stupid what would be fair is not doing these stupid bets! You are both now in your thirties why are you still acting like teenagers?"

"Sorry Merlin I didn't know they bothered you so much."

"Well it does your bets are fine but his go beyond a joke! You have nine year old twins Arthur they are starting to act older than you and Cenred do." Merlin placed the towel into the wash basket and walked into their bedroom leaving Arthur to follow. "What is this one about?" he asked as he put some pyjama bottoms on.

"Just a race in our cars that is all."

"Starting and finishing line?" Merlin asked as he left the room and walked downstairs, Arthur following him.

"Starting line is inside the scrap yard that shut down last year." Arthur answered as he watched Merlin check all the windows.

"What? Do have any idea how dangerous that is? It was shut down for a reason Arthur. No way absolutely not, you can't do this I won't let you, wind only has to blow and a car that has been stacked up falls!"

"I know love, thing is I said deal before he told me the rest." Arthur explained as Merlin checked both the front and back door.

"Oh god that means it is worse."

"I won't be driving my car."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I get to pick who drives his car and he gets to pick who drives my car."

"Who did you pick to drive his car?" Merlin asked as he got into bed.

"Gwaine."

Merlin actually laughed. "He won't take it easy he won't care if he bumps into anything. Who is to drive your car?"

Arthur sighed. "You."

Merlin looked at Arthur for a full minute before speaking. "Me?"

"Yes?"

"What does the winner get?"

"The winner gets to choose anything he wants and loser has to accept it no matter what."

Merlin slowly nodded his head, fully aware of Arthur watching him with a nervous look on his face. "I'll do it."

"You what?"

"On one condition. I get to choose if I win."

"Of course you can sweetheart. Are you sure you want to do this? I mean it is dangerous."

"I know that! Where does the race finish?"

"Where I used to play football. We have to be at the scrapyard for noon tomorrow."

Merlin nodded. "Then I better get some sleep if I am to do this tomorrow, I mean I have to get the kids to school and get the shopping done first." Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur on the lips. "Good night." he whispered before turning the lamp off and laying on his side leaving Arthur just sitting up in the dark staring at nothing.

 _What just happened?_ Arthur thought.

* * *

Arthur woke up to someone touching his bare feet, he laughed a little and started to kick his feet.

"Arthur hold still." came Merlin's voice from the bottom of the bed.

Arthur stretched out with his arm and feeling an empty space he raised his head and opened his eyes to see Merlin sat on the bottom of the bed putting socks on his feet. "Merlin?"

"Your cold feet woke me up Arthur, you should have something on your feet now it is getting colder, when you get up you walk about bare foot that can lead to cold in your stomach or even one in your kidneys, you have a cold in your kidneys you will know how I felt going to go for a piss every five minutes when I was carrying the twins."

"Oh, I would have put some on in morning."

"We both know that isn't true. I just went and checked on the kids good job I did actually wearing pyjamas their tops are riding up showing their back, had to tuck them in again." Merlin said as he got into bed. "I put socks on your feet every night Arthur don't you ever notice you go to bed bare foot and wake up with socks on?"

Arthur sat and frowned as he thought. "No."

Merlin laughed, "go to sleep, I have to be up in three hours."

Arthur turned and looked at the clock. "You are up at six? Merlin the kids don't start school until quarter to nine."

"I know that but I have a lot to do before they go, get their uniforms ready make their dinners to take with them check their schedule to make sure they have all they need for the days lessons breakfast washed dressed."

"Wow, okay love, you sleep." Arthur said, noticing that Merlin was asleep before he finished his sentence.

* * *

The next morning when Merlin had taken the kids to school telling Arthur he was to do the food shopping afterwards, the blond rang Cenred.

_"Ringing up to cancel? Thought so."_

"Oh no I am ringing to say we will see you there."

_"He agreed? Seriously? You told him it starts in the scrap yard right?"_

"Of course, he has even surprised me Cen, he just sat there and then all of a sudden said he will do it."

Arthur jumped when the door opened and Merlin came in with bags. "Arthur off the phone to Cenred you are going to see him at noon help me with the shopping, there is more in the car."

Arthur nodded and put the phone down on Cenred and hurried to help his husband.

* * *

At eleven thirty when it was time to leave Arthur looked shocked when Merlin came walking down the stairs wearing one of Arthur's hoodies that was a little too big for him along with one of Arthur's caps on his head. "Umm, Merlin?"

"Arthur if I am doing this for you then you will let me wear these, you know how I am the only thing that keeps me calm is you and as you can not be in car with me then I will be wearing what smells like you, it actually works, I feel calm."

"That is actually really sweet love."

Merlin just took a deep breath, "lets just do this."

* * *

When they arrived at the scrap yard they saw Cenred stood there with Gwaine and Percival. Merlin smiled at Gwaine and Percival but glared at Cenred. "I hope Gwaine fucks your car up for this!"

Cenred cleared his throat. "Okay the rules in racing is there are none. First one to get to the football field wins. Me and Arthur will go to the field now and when we are there we will ring you and then you start."

Merlin nodded. "Where on the field do the cars have to be? On the field or in the carpark below?"

"On the field." Cenred answered before turning and handing his keys to Gwaine. "Be extremely careful with it."

* * *

Once Gwaine and Merlin were alone they drove the cars into the scrap yard, following Percival who was to tell them where they start and was to ring Arthur when they started.

Getting the cars side by side Gwaine looked at Merlin. "Well we know who will win this."

Merlin smiled. "Of course we do Gwaine, I mean how you drive and then how I drive, it couldn't be more different." Merlin took a deep breath and looked up when Percival's phone rang.

Percival put his phone back in his pocket and nodded. "Go."

As soon as Percival said it Gwaine sped off in Cenred's car. Merlin started to drive only to stall it. "I am not used to Arthur's car, this is a manual I only know how to drive automatic, let me try again." he said to Percival.

* * *

Arthur took his phone out of his pocket when it rang. "Hello? What? What happened? Oh shit I forgot about that. But he is okay now? Okay make your way over to us."

"What's happened?" Cenred asked.

"Merlin stalled my car, he drives an automatic and my car is a manual."

Cenred laughed. "I love it! Hmm what to pick for you to do."

"Oh shut up. This was a stupid bet I should have never agreed." Arthur said, not worried about losing, just worried about Merlin. He forgot about his car being a manual, if you pass your test in a manual you can drive automatic or manual but if you pass in an automatic like Merlin did you can only drive an automatic.

* * *

Merlin looked back out the window to Percival. "You going to Cenred and Arthur now?"

"Yes Merlin hurry up Gwaine is way in front."

Merlin smiled. "Do me a favour, don't tell Arthur or anyone this."

Percival frowned. "Anyone wh-" Before Percival finished Merlin put his foot down and sped off in front and swerved to avoid half a car that had fallen and sped around the corner. "What the fuck? Merlin?"

Merlin stopped and saw Gwaine the other side racing to get out of the scrap yard, changing gears, Merlin put his foot down and sped up, the hood on Arthur's jacket going up he smirked when he drove passed a shocked Gwaine. "Come on Gwaine you call that driving?" he laughed.

Gwaine turned to see Percival jumping over the wall and on to his bike. "Did you see?"

"Yes Gwaine get going!" he said as he got on his motorbike and drove off, being on a bike he could go through places cars couldn't and get to Arthur and Cenred before Merlin or Gwaine.

* * *

Percival had just gotten to Arthur and Cenred when Cenred asked. "Did you manage to see who got out the scrap yard first?"

"I did, they shouldn't be too long now."

"And?" Cenred pushed. "Who was out there first?"

"Merlin."

"Ha!" Arthur said and turned to point at Cenred. "In your face!"

"But he stalled Arthur's car! How can he be first out?"

"Maybe he got the gears right." Percival shrugged. If Merlin drove like that and told him not to tell Arthur he really couldn't wait to see Arthur's face when Merlin pulled up.

* * *

Five minutes later Arthur jumped when Cenred laughed. "Look! Look over there, Gwaine in my car. Oh and if you look up there." Cenred said, turning Arthur from Gwaine and making him face the two grass hill banks and pointing up. "You will see Merlin in your car. Hmm I wonder who will get here first? I win!"

"Race isn't over until they are both here." Arthur said even though he knew there was no hope. Especially when he saw Merlin stop the car and reverse.

Merlin stopped Arthur's car looking across the road and through the small wooden fence down the two grass banks he could see Arthur and Cenred with Percival, looking past there he could see Gwaine was closer, Gwaine was going to win... "Not if I have anything to do with it."

Merlin put the car in reverse and backed up before turning the steering wheel, changing gear and putting his foot down taking off once more.

Arthur dropped his head when Merlin reversed but quickly looked up when Percival laughed shouting. "Go Merlin!" and Cenred moaning. Looking up he saw Merlin drive through the wooden fence smashing it to pieces and drive down both banks skidding to a halt spinning the car in an almost full circle before stopping.

He was just getting out when Gwaine skidded to a halt at the side of them.

"Merlin!" Arthur all but shouted, cupping his husbands face before feeling all over. "Are you alright?"

"Arthur your car is a bit scuffed up at the front." Percival said.

"Fuck my car! Merlin what was that? Where the fuck did that come from!"

"That is nothing you should have seen how he dodged that falling car in the scrap yard." Percival laughed, shutting up when he saw Arthur's face. "Well, only half a car." he said.

"Oh only half a car, well that makes it all alright then." Arthur said before turning to Cenred. "Merlin won the race I get to choose as winner and I choose what my husband wants as he is right. No more betting, I have kids in school that act older than we do when we are like this and Merlin could have gotten seriously hurt. No more."

"But we always bet! Have done since school."

"Which ended over a decade ago!"

Cenred threw his hands up in the air. "Oh for-" he stopped when he saw his car. "Gwaine! You scratched my car!"

"Where?"

"Right there!" he said pointing to a small scratch on his door.

"That was already there." Gwaine shrugged.

"I checked my car all over before today and that wasn't there."

"What did you expect Cenred having me and Gwaine drive through a scrap yard like that." Merlin said.

Cenred grumbled and got in his car and drove away not even saying bye to any of them.

"Merlin love where did that come from? My clothes really give you that much courage?"

"No, that was all a lie I knew to get here I would be passing a couple of cameras and with it being your car wearing your clothes with hood up police will think it is you."

"Why me?"

"Well I have only just got my license back Arthur I can't risk losing it again."

"License back? Merlin love you lost your license? How?"

Merlin cleared his throat. "Reckless driving."

"Reckless driving? But this is you Merlin. This isn't you, you play safe in everything, you put socks on me in middle of night so I don't get cold!"

"Well that is just looking out for you like a husband should!"

Arthur sighed and placed his hands on Merlin's forearms. "Merlin how did you learn to drive like that?"

"I have to get the kids to school on time somehow."

Gwaine laughed. "And you got your license taken off you for driving like that with kids in car?"

"No. After dropping Beth and Lewis off at school one time Lewis told me he had forgotten something so I had to race back and get it, he needed it for his first lesson and we were already running late. Cops pulled me over so had to ring you to take it in for him." he explained looking at Arthur.

"That's what that was? How have the kids been getting to school?"

"I am a parent I take my childrens friends to school in the car then surely they can take ours when needs be."

Arthur laughed. "I have known you Merlin for sixteen years and you still continue to surprise me." he said as he held his husband close. "What are you." he laughed.

Merlin hugged back. "Your idiot."

* * *

_**The end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comment or Kudos?


End file.
